Misty's Christmas countdown!
by MistonDawn
Summary: Hey there! This is a story that will be going on from 21-25. Join the human Bluestar, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, Snowfur, and Hollyleaf through the five days till Christmas. It's a rather happy story except a few complications on Christmas day involving Tigerstar and Mapleshade...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So, this is a Warriors high themed story. Many of the cats that are normally older than others are the same age as humans (example Dovewing and Bluestar) so It might be a little confusing.**

 **Basically this is just a happy Christmas story. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes my spell check isn't working properly. :b**

 **Your welcome to review on anything and I will read every one :)**

 **So let's get on with this story!**

 _ **Cinderhearts POV**_

Cinderheart supressed a yawn as she sat up from under the blue and silver sheets of her bed. The gray haired girl blinked her eyes to adjust them to the bright and yellowish street lights shine filtering through the curtains of the room before actually getting out of bed.

She put on her slippers and walked over to the window that overlooked to mountains on the other side of warriors high and closed the blinds. Turning around again, she noticed that a person was fast asleep in one of the plush kitchen chairs. Those were probably the most comfortable things in the little room besides the beds.

Grinning softly, Cinderheart quietly walked over to her sister who was slumped down in the chair her head resting on her hands. The gray haired girl nudged the gray and white haired one softly. "Time to wake up sleepy head." Poppyfrost looked up at Cinderheart with shadows under her eyes. Poppyfrost was a white and gray haired girl with green eyes and puffy, curly, hair.

"What is it," Cinderhearts sister yawned after she asked her question. "And why are you up so early?" The white and gray haired girl checked hed watch bearily and frowned when she red the time. "Why are you having me up at five o'clock in the morning?"

"Cause we are doing something special today!" The gray haired girl replied cheerfully as she opened the pantry and took out a large, half empty box of whole wheat Cheerios. Poppyfrost raised her eyebrow as Cinderheart poured her cereal into one of their many plastic bowls.

"And what would that be?" The white and gray haired girl asked as Cinderheart took out another bowl for her sister and poured some of the Cheerios in. _It will be fun._ Cinderheart promised her sister quietly as they ate their breakfast.

"You will see." Cinderheart said softly a small smile forming across her face. A few minutes later Cinderhearts other sister, Honeyfern, woke up to see the other two getting ready.

Honeyfern muttered a happy but exhausted greetings to both of them before disappearing into that small bathroom in the corner of the room. She reappeared a few minutes later wearing a pretty bright green sweater, white boots, and a long skirt that went to her knees with her honey blond hair up in an elegant bun.

"So," the blond said causally. "What's going on?" Cinderheart, unlike Poppyfrost, was slightly taller than Honeyfern while Poppyfrost was slightly shorter. And out of all three of them Honeyfern was the only blond out of the group. The rest of them had naturally grayish hair which was considered normal in the ranks of the LAKEWOOD town.

"Nothing really," Poppyfrost shrugged but still shot The gray haired girl a rather curious glance but didn't ask. Instead she said," Cinderheart said we are going to do something special this week." Cinderheart nudged her playfully in the side

"Aw come on! Don't tell everyone my secrets! Then everyone will wanta be like me." Honeyfern and Poppyfrost laughed while Cinderheart let out a quiet chuckle to herself. She gave the all an innocent look and struck a post. Everyone instantly started to laugh again.

"What was that? " Poppyfrost said between laughs. The white and gray haired girl always had some trouble with stopping her laughter. Honeyfern had stopped and was now happily cooking a chocolate poptart.

"That," the gray haired girl replied, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "Was my awesome dance moves." A groan behind her told her that Hollyleaf had finally woke up. The black haired girl had stayed up have the night studying for the test that they didn't have until the next Thursday after their week break.

"Rise and shine Hollyleaf!" Honeyfern said playfully to Cinderheart and her other roommate. The three girls (Cinderheart Honeyfern and Hollyleaf) shared a dorm and Poppyfrosts dorm was a few doors away. Hollyleaf squeaked as Cinderheart jumped lightly on the bed beside Hollyleafs feet.

"Okay okay! Im coming!" The black haired girl retrieved herself out of her bright green bed sheets and walked over to her dresser to get some clothes. The black haired girl was the only other one in the room that knew what they were going to do over the week, as she had been the one to plan it.

Hollyleaf grinning, still sleepy, and when to the bathroom to change out of her clothes from yesterday. Just as the black haired girl locked the door a small knock sounded on the pale purple front door.

"Hello, is anyone in here?" A soft, singsong voice filled Cinderhearts ears as Poppyfrost percked up from her place on the dining room table. _They are here!_ Cinderheart pushed a lock of her gray hair behind her ear and rushed over to the door.

The door creaked open when Cinderheart turned the door handle to reveal a white haired girl with blue eyes and a bluish gray haired girl with bright blue eyes. The white haired one broke into a smile followed in suit by her sister.

"Snowfur! Bluestar!" The two high schoolers were going to be spending their holidays with the other four girls. In fact, a Christmas tree was up in the corner of the room with brightly colored ornaments and neon lights.

"We will be at a party at Jayfeathers on Christmas eve but other than that we will be here the rest of the time!" The gray haired girl said hugging each of the guests. Honeyfern got up and walked over to the two girls and hugged them as well. They had all become good friends over the school year.

Snowfur grinned at the two sibling sheepishly. "And thanks for having us over." The white haired girl exclaimed twirling the bottom of her blue dress with one of her fingers. White hair was also considered normal in the town of LAKEWOOD. Bluestar nodded in agreement.

"No problem. We aren't really doing anything for the holidays besides shopping tomorrow." Cinderheart gave them a small grin back. She couldn't remember ever inviting someone other for the holidays but it sounded like fun.

"Okay, were do we set up our stuff and were can we put our presents?" The bluish gray haired girl gestured to the bag that they had dragged in that had about six or seven presents jammed into it.

Cinderheart looked around the room. Poppyfrost had already set up her stuff beside Cinderhearts bed which was closest to the kitchen but there was plenty of open space in between Hollyleafs and Honeyferns bed. the Christmas tree was in the corner besides the small closet and had a few red and green wrapped presents and a few stocking hanging on the door.

Honeyfern, as she was the best in the room with some fabric and a nettle, had made all the people in the dorm, including Bluestar Snowfur and Poppyfrost, pretty Christmas stocking with some cool patterns. They had stuck some of those easy to get off hangers to the door to hang them up.

"There is a big space between Hollyleaf and Honeyferns beds so you both can set up other there." The gray haired girl replied . Bluestar took both her and her sisters stuff over to it. The bluish gray haired girl had a bright blue sleeping bag while Snowfur had a pale pink one with black leapord print.

Bluestar smiled at Poppyfrost who had just moved over to the two guests. The white and gray haired girl had brought a green sleeping bag which had a big tag saying WHITESTORMS CAMPING SUPPLIES in big bold letters.

"Okay, so what do you wanta do?" Hollyleaf asked hopping from her bed to Honeyferns. She had just came out of the bathroom and Poppyfrost had went in. That gave Cinderheart an idea. She must of made a weird face cause Snowfur let out a small giggle upon looking at her.

"We could go shopping now," the gray haired girl suggested going to the door to put on her blue shoes. "For presents for each other, we can get all the food for tomorrow." Cinderheart added quickly as Bluestar shuffled through her bag and pulled out a small, pale purple bag.

"Okay," Hollyleaf agreed putting one of her index fingers in the air. _Here comes the but._ Cinderheart thought looking at her black haired friend. "But we can only have one person with us and then we can switch out half way so we can get the other person presents."

Poppyfrost nodded slowly. "Sounds fun, can we choose our first partners now?" The white and gray haired girl had just come out of the bathroom and was now wearing a black shirt with a yellow scarf and some pants. The weather had said it would be cold today so Cinderheart grabbed her gray and light blue jacket from the rack.

Everyone gathered in the center of the room after they had put on their shoes and jackets. Hollyleaf started off, as she had planned the whole weekend out. "Okay so, I'll take Snowfur with me." The white haired girl and Hollyleaf left the circle and sat down at the table.

Honeyfern, who was sitting beside Hollyleaf, went next. "I'll take Poppyfrost with me." Cinderhearts other sibling left the circle leaving just her and Bluestar sitting opposite of each other.

"I'll be with you then." The gray haired girl said pulling up the zipper to her nodded clutching the little purple purse tightly in her left hand. Honeyfern opened the door for the five other girls and they all walked down the hallway to the elevator. When they reached the first floor they all walked outside.

Cinderheart was greeting by a blast of cold air straight to the face. She glanced over to Poppyfrost who's hair was wildy blowing in all directions, a few strands blowing straight up. Laughing, she handed her sister a ponytail holder. Cinderheart had already put her hair up in a ponytail before they had left.

Bluestar was wearing a pretty bluish gray hat with flaps that was the same color other hair and it had her and Oakhearts name in the side in turquoise letters. "Nice hat!" Cinderheart called. Bluestar waved back at her grinning.

The wind picked up as they walked out of school grounds and to the mall. Everything was in walking distance from the high school. It was right beside the park which was the center of LAKEWOOD town and the shopping mall was only a few blocks down.

They entered the mall."Woosh it was windy!" Snowfur exclaimed brushing her hair out of her eyes. She looked like she had been hit over the head with a leaf blower. The gray haired girl removed her jacket and tied it around her waist. Looking around, there where many decorative things in the windows of the little shops, including large Christmas trees and even a poster of Thunderstar in a Santa suit. Cinderheart giggled.

"Shall we?" Bluestar asked causing the gray haired girl to tear her gaze away from the pretty displays. Bluestars eyes were too flickering around the mall with something that closely resembled excitement.

The two girls walked over to a store that said _Yellowfangs Christmas shopping_ onto in big brass letters. When they entered the bell attracted to the door gave a merry jiggle. Inside the shop was breathe taking. There was a large array of ornaments all colors, shapes, and sizes hanging everywhere.

Cinderheart instantly rushed over to a small snowglobe on one of the many shelf's and peered inside of it. "Oh Poppyfrost would love this!" It was a customizable snow globe with three name slots and a little snowman and igloo inside. There was a small sign with green and red letters saying happy holidays.

"She would," Bluestar agreed. "Are you going to get it for her?" Cinderheart nodded happily. Bluestar walked over to some ornaments and started to examinate them. The people at behind the cash register was a gray haired girl who looked extremely bored.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" A scratchy voice came from the person behind the registers mouth as she slipped back in her chair. Cinderheart placed the little snow globe carefully on the counter in front of Yellowfang.

"I would like to buy this." Cinderheart replied pulling fifteen dollars out of her light blue purse and handing it to the gray haired person.

"And what names would you like to be put in it?" Yellowfang droned on in her same bored voice. Clearly she didn't want to be here today. _She owns the shop though._ Cinderheart thought confusing herself.

"Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, and Cinderheart please." By now Bluestar had walked back over to the entrance to wait for Cinderheart to join her. Cinderheart mouthed to the bluish gray haired girl that she would be a few minutes and Bluestar gave her a thumbs up.

Yellowfang returned from the back of the shop with three new names laminated and in the snowglobes side. _Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, and Cinderheart_ were now there in curly letters. Cinderheart thanked Yellowfang before running over to Bluestar with Poppyfrosts present.

"One down four to go." They were all getting each other one present each.

 _ **Honeyferns POV**_

Honeyfern looked around with Poppyfrost at her side and spotted Cinderheart walking out of a shop called _Yellowfangs Christmas shopping_ with Bluestar and a bag in her hand. Poppyfrost, her bushy haired sister, waved at them and they waved back.

"Were should we go?" Honeyfern asked her sister as they looked around. They had already visited _Echomists jewelry shop_ and got Snowfur a new pair of pretty blue butterfly earings from Honeyfern and pink butterfly earings from Poppyfrost.

The white and gray haired girl beside her shrugged and spun around. When Poppyfrost stopped she had her finger pointed in the direction of a pretty little shop titled _Willowbreezes clothing express._ "Oh I've heard of her!" Honeyfern squeaked pointing at the bright green sweater that she was wearing." They are the ones who made this!"

The two sisters walked over to the shop and entered in. Inside of it was much larger than it appeared on the outside. It seemed to go on and on with clothes of every color in all directions. "Hello!" A cheerful voice came from beside them. A girl with very long white hair speckled with ginger and black was the speaker. "Welcome to Willowbreezes clothing express. I'm Turtle tail. How can I help you today?"

 _Well, Cinderheart does need a new hat._ Honeyfern thought then told Poppyfrost. "Okay, were can we find the hats and were can we find the sweaters?" Poppyfrost asked Turtle tail. _What does she want with a sweater?_ Honeyfern thought mildly surprised. _Probably a gift for someone._

Turtle tail came out from behind the counter and lead the honey blond to the hats and the white and gray haired girl over to the sweaters. Honeyfern shifted through piles of pink and gray until she pulled out one she liked.

It was a hat with flaps on the sides and a black puffball on the top. It was cotton candy pink with light blue stitches and purple and blue braided trendils. _It will look great with Cinderheart hair!_ She happily skipped her way back to the register to check it out.

 _ **Poppyfrosts POV.**_

The gray and white haired girl pulled out another sweater and examined it carefully. It was about the tenth sweater she had examined in her search for the perfect one. She was looking to buy her sister Honeyfern a new sweater. That girl had had that green one for three years and was starting to outgrow it.

Putting the sweater back, she pulled out another one that looked amazing. It was mainly a maroon color with light blue and white stitches all across it parrell to each other. Holding it up in front of the mirror, she imagined it on her sister.

Turning around again, she spotted her sister holding something small and pink at the register. The girl checked it out and it was placed out of sight and into a bag by Turtle tail. When Honeyfern walked away towards the shirts Poppyfrost rushed over to check out her object.

"Would you like me to wrap it up for you?" The white, ginger, and black haired person asked her in a friendly tone. Poppyfrost nodded shooting fretful glancing in the direction her sister had taken off. She wanted it to be a secret.

"Here you go." Poppyfrost turned back in the direction of the worker to see the sweater now wrapped up in a box with pretty red and green wrapping paper on it. She pulled out some money and paid for the gift right as Honeyfern walked back over.

"Who did you get that for?" The honey blond asked eying the box while holding her bag. Poppyfrost gave her sister a small smile.

"You will see. It's a secret." _She is going to love this._ Honeyfern nodded and they walked out of the shop in search for more presents.

 _ **Hollyleafs POV**_

The black haired girl gazed at the brightly colored store in front of her. Gulping, she followed her partner, Snowfur, and stopped infront the store. Snowfur had already bought presents for Bluestar, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, and Hollyleaf was pretty sure for her. The white haired girl was a great present finder.

On the other hand Hollyleaf had only gotten a present for her best friend, Cinderheart, and Cinderhearts two sisters. She was the best student in school but the worst shopper. She had so much trouble deciding who would like what.

She had ended up getting an assortment of scented candles for Cinderheart because the gray haired girl loved candles. For Honeyfern she had gotten the girl a phone case that had a little chibi Fred and George Weasly on it. The blond loved the Harry Potter books and had a weird obsession for the two twins that Hollyleaf didn't understand. Poppyfrosts present was some owl mittens with a matching hat. Bluestars gift was a book on cooking, as the blue gray haired girl loved to cook.

Hollyleaf hated neon colors and Snowfur had just taken her to the vain of her existence. _Rainbow Paradise._ A shop known for its many bright colors and many things. Hollyleaf tuged one of her ponytail holders holding up her pigtails out and fixed her hair.

"Come on Hollyleaf!" Snowfur called blowing her long white hair out of her face. The black haired girl gulped again and walked into the store. The colors blazed into her eyes causing them to hurt. She let Snowfur lead her over to the stuffed animals.

Peering through her fingers, there was a confused looking elementary schooler looking at her with big brown eyes. Turning back towards the stuffed animals, she started to look for a present for Snowfur. The whited haired girl loved to collect them and Bluestar said that Snowfur had a whole wall piled up with them.

Smiling, Hollyleaf picked up a cute panda bear one with big sparkly pink eyes. _This is what I'll get her._ The black haired girl decided as she started to trudge her way back to the register through the sea of rainbow colors.

 _ **Snowfurs POV**_

Snowfur spun around taking in every single color in her sight. _Hollyleaf_ _may hate all these bright colors but I love them._ She sighed happily and jumped over to the nearest pile of rainbow clothes.

 _Now to find a present for Bluestar._ The first thing the white haired girl did was put all of her shopping bags down beside the pile. Then she started to search. The first thing she pulled out was a white t-shirt with a cat that said 'believe'. Cute, but not what she was looking for.

She through it back onto the pile and pulled out a pair of mittens with cats with big eyes on them with a matching hat. _Just, no._

She took out the next object which she thought was a long sleeve shirt but it turned out be a jacket. This jacket looked almost like Bluestars current jacket except thinners. Also it had black zigzags and it was soft.

The large clock in the middle of the mall rang twelve times meaning it had just turned twelve o'clock. _We have thirty minutes left._ The white haired girl thought rushing over to the waiting line to check out.

 _ **Bluestars POV**_

The bluish gray haired girl sat in a chair at the food court beside her shopping bags licking a mint chocolate icecream. She and Cinderheart had already finished their shopping for everyone and had treated themselves to icecream.

Bluestar had texted everyone a minute ago to meet at the food court. At least everyone in each group had someone in their group with a phone. Bluestar was pretty confident that they all had gotten the message.

She had gotten her partner, Cinderheart, a new pillow with a cat emoji on it from _Sasha's sleeping plaza._ It was a strange name but they had some great things there. She had decided to get her sister, Snowfur, a blue lava lamp which she knew she would love. She had also chosen a calendar with different herbs on it for Hollyleaf.

On the other hand she had some trouble deciding presents for Poppyfrost and Honeyfern. The white and gray haired girl had been a particular struggle because she liked so many things. In the end she had some help from Cinderheart and chose a cute stuffed eevee for Poppyfrost.

Honeyfern also had many interests but wasn't as hard to chose a present for. After they had gone to three shops she had finally decided to get the honey blond a hot beverage mug that said on the side 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' from Harry Potter.

Bluestar had red the books herself and decided to rate them okay in her book. The bluish gray haired girl had been so lost in thought as she licked her icecream that she actually jumped when Cinderheart nudged her in the side.

"Look," The gray haired girl said nodding in the direction of the last shop that they had come from. There was Hollyleaf and Snowfur emerging from the busy store of _In the light_ , a gift shop, with many bags piled up in their arms.

"Hey guys," Snowfur greeted them over her pile of... Stuff. Bluestar put her icecream bowl on the table and helped her sister unload her bags on a nearby chair at the table behind them. Bluestar secretly thought that Snowfur had a bit if a problem with shopping but never mentioned it.

"Hello," Cinderheart replied turning her blue gaze over to Hollyleaf who was red to the face as she put down her stuff. The black haired girl looked rather uncomfortable and sort of dazed.

"What's wrong with her?" Bluestar whispered into Snowfurs ear over they chair. The white haired girl glanced at the black haired girl and giggled. Bluestar followed her gaze to see Hollyleaf glaring in their direction. "What did you do?" Bluestar asked sounding slightly exasperated.

"I made her go to _Rainbows Paradise."_ Snowfur whispered back still giggling. Bluestar let out a gasp. If there was one shop that to bluish gray haired girl hated the most, it was _Rainbows Paradise._ She shuddered at the thought.

The black haired girl was about to say something but was interrupted by a loud squeak coming from somewhere behind the four girls. Turning around, there was a Honey blond haired girl and a puffy white and gray haired girl running towards them their arms filled with shopping bags.

 _ **~o~o~o~**_

The way back to the Thunder dorms took much longer than the way to the mall. For one, it was starting to get dark so all they could use to see was the setting sun and the streetlights. Secondly their many shopping bags weighed them down slowly their progress. The wind had also picked up as well.

 _Almost there._ Bluestar huffed blowing a strand of blue gray hair out of her face but it flew right back. She could defiantly see the bright lights of the four dorm building, Thunder, River, Shadow, and Wind shining brightly against the darkening sky.

The inside of the Thunder building instantly warmed her up. Her face was greeted with a blast of warm air coming from the many downstairs heaters. The six girls stumbled over to the elevators. It took two trips to get all of the high schoolers up, as all their shopping bags wouldn't fit in the elevator at one time.

 _ **Cinderhearts POV**_

The gray haired girl wearing approached her dorm door with the shiny brass letters of _501_ placed in the center. She pulled out her dorm key from behind her phone in her back pocket and held it up to the scanner.

The scanner emitted a loud beep that always annoyed Cinderheart and the door creaked open. She flipped the light swith that turned on the bedroom light and the kitchen light. The Christmas tree was shining brightly up in the corner.

Cinderheart pulled her two presents that were already wrapped for Snowfur and Honeyfern and placed them underneath the Christmas tree. The rest she left in the bag beside her bed then plopped herself face first into the bed.

She sighed at the soft touch of the silver and blue blankets. "Good night!" She muttered to everyone in the room who was still unpacking. She caught a faint good night from someone else before she drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! I'm back with the second chapter. Sorry it there are a lot of mistakes or if this chapter is sorta rushed. I had about half a day (which was spend in a car) and most if the night to write this and my spell check is dead :b**

 **DON'T SKIP THE TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS! IT'S IMPORTANT!**

 **Thank you Snowcrystal of ThunderClan for favoriting, reviewing, following, and adding this story to a community.**

 **Thank you Robotkitty5848 for following**

 **This chapter was just something I put together. It's basically Cinderhearts chapter. The main thing is Cinderheart not singing since her brother was killed in front of her, Honeyfern, and Poppyfrost. She learns to get over it.**

 **I just wanted to explain so you guys could get some sort of understanding :)**

 **It's a bit weird and short but I hope you like it :D**

 _ **Cinderhearts POV**_

"Okay then," Hollyleaf announced at the table as everyone was eating breakfast. "Change of plans." Cinderheart gave her best friend a curious look as she ate her cereal. Bluestar looked rather confused as well.

"What do ya mean?" Cinderheart mumbled around her cereal. Snowfur and Poppyfrost came into the kitchen to join everyone else.

"I mean that we aren't going to go to get food today," Hollyleaf continued with a sort of sad or just disappointed look on her face. " Principles Thunderstar, Riverstar, Windstar, and Shadowstar seem to have different plans."

Unlike most schools, the Warriors High had four principles. Each different principal was in charge of controlling their students and taking care of the dorms and the issues revolving around their students. There was a few special high schoolers that were classified as the 'dark' students and their dorms were down in the basement.

"What do you mean by that?" Bluestar commented as she took another bite of her poptart. Poppyfrost was tapping quickly away on her phone beside the bluish gray haired girl.

Hollyleaf was starting to become impatient. "Thunderstar wants ALL the students of Warriors High to sing Christmas carols today." There was a collective groan that sounded inside of the dorm.

"Do we have to?" Cinderheart was more of a speaker than a singer. She always backed out of any opportunity to sing while both of her sisters and her brother(who died in a car accident) had always enjoyed singing.

The look that Hollyleaf gave her said, _yes no buts._ The gray haired girl sighed and started to eat her cereal more slowly than before.

"Why do you hate singing so much?" Snowfur asked. The white haired girl was wearing a blue scarf, jeans, and a pale green shirt. Cinderheart herself was wearing a plain purple shirt, black pants, and had her hair up in a purple hair tie.

Cinderheart shrugged. "I don't know. I've just never really been a singer-" Honeyfern interrupted their conversation while they were putting on their coats.

"You used to sing when we were little, in elementary school remember? You refused to sing after Molepaw died in our first year of Warriors Middle." The honey blond said from across the room. The mentioning of her dead brother brought back memories she didn't want to remember.

 _There were four young children, one boy three girls, standing at a playground beside a busy road._

 _"Come on! Let's play hide and seek tag!" The cheerful young voice of a dark brown haired boy exclaimed. Molepaw. A young Honeyfern( Honeypaw then) bounced up and down in a flowery yellow and pink dress._

 _"Okay!" Cinderheart heard herself, Cinderpaw, say._

 _Molepaw nodded happily. "I'll be it!" The dark haired boy turned around towards a tree and started to count._

 _Cinderpaw ran behind a bush close to the side of the road. She heard her brother yell thirty and saw him start to run around._

 _But he was too close to the road. The little boy ran straight onto the road and a large truck was heading straight at him..._

Cinderheart shook her head. _That was the past._ She thought as Hollyleaf shut the door quietly behind them. They took the elevator down to the first floor. Once they all got out of it they left the warm building straight into the cold morning air. "I guess I don't like to sing cause Molepaw liked to sing."

Many of the students were gathered in the center of the parking lot around the large Christmas tree a few people running towards it like them. Thunderstar, Riverstar, Windstar, and Shadowstar were all standing in the center of the crowd of people. Shadowstar looked mad, Riverstar was simply bored, Thunderstar had a grumpy expression on his face,and Windstar was the only one who looked happy.

Five minutes later the curly blond haired Wind principal began to speak, "So, good morning you all. I have, I mean we have, gathered you all here to- Foxleap stop that!" Hollyleaf turned around to see the redhead grinning mischievously while throwing glitter everywhere. He bowed and put the glitter away.

"Sorry about that, erm, interruption. Anyway me and my fellow principles have decided to teach everyone CHRISTMAS CAROLS." Windstar seemed to say the last few words with forced cheerfulness.

"And how are you planning to do that?" Called a Wind student with short black haired. Hollyleaf believed that he was named Breezepelt.

"Let's continue!" Riverstar said quickly as he grabbed the microphone away from Windstar who was about to yell something. "First carol, We wish you a merry Christmas. You know that sound right?"

Most of the gathered people yelled yes while some( *cough*Foxleap and Breezepelt*cough*) shouted no. Riverstar must of believed them because he started telling everyone all the words.

He was at the part that said 'now bring us some figgy pudding' when Shadowstar stole the microphone and said in a bored tone, "Everyone start the singing! This should be interesting.

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_ rang through the parking lot. It was all jumbled together because people had started at different times and almost everyone was off key. Cinderheart turned around and spotted Foxleap, who was singing the song backwards, and his sister Icecloud who was hiding her face.

Everyone finished the bad!y sung Christmas carol at different times. Hollyleaf and Honeyfern were laughing happily while Snowfur and Bluestar were giggling constantly. Hazeltail, who had just joined them, and Poppyfrost finished the song last. Cinderheart still refused to sing.

Thunderstar had his ears covered until everyone was done and then Shadowstar started to talk again. " Um, that was, what's the word? Bad. The next song is O' Christmas tree or whatever it's called. "

The singing of O' Christmas tree went much better in Cinderhearts standards than we wish you a Merry Christmas. More people tried to actually sing this song properly including Hollyleaf and Bluestar this time. Poppyfrost and Snowfur were much more shy at singing in the public. Cinderheart hummed the tune softly under her breathe.

Foxleap started to clap and was joined in by a few other people. Someone, one of the shop owners, had driven into the parking lot and was listening. Shadowstar gave the microphone back to Riverstar.

"So then let's do the twelve days of Christmas next." Thunderstar gave Riverstar a sharp look.

Snowfur and Bluestar started off the song softly joined with Hazeltail" _On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree."_ Cinderheart smiled.

The three girls were join in by Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, Hollyleaf, Foxleap, Icecloud, Leafpool, Sunstrike, Willowshine, and Crookedstar. _"On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, two turtle dove and a partridge in a pear tree."_ The six friends smiled and held each others hands.

Most of the crowd had joined in now. _"On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, three French hens two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."_ She cloud imagine her and her sibling as little kids all singing this song together as she held Poppyfrost and Hollyleafs hands.

 _"On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, four calling birds three French hens two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."_ The gray haired girl started to hum the song.

 _"On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, five golden rinnnngs, four calling birds three French hens two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."_ She started to imagine Molepaw standing with them singing the carol happily.

 _"On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, six geese a laying five golden rinnnngs four calling birds three French hens two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."_ The ghost of Molepaw smiled and continued to sing. The people around never noticed that there was a little boy standing amongst them.

 _"On the seventh day day of Christmas my true love gave to me, seven swans a swimming six geese a laying five golden rinnnngs four calling birds three French hens two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."_ "Let go of the past," the brown haired boy said. "You know there is no point on clinging on to it. What's done is done."

 _"On the eight day of Christmas my true love gave to me, eight maids a milking seven swans a swimming six geese a laying five golden rinnnngs four calling birds three French hens two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."_ "Is the past really ever over?" The gray haired girl asked. "It comes back to haunt us every day."

 _"On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, nine ladies dancing eight maids a milking seven swans a swimming six geese a laying five golden rinnnngs four calling birds three French hens two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."_ "The past may come back yes, but always look forward to what's in the future. I am the past. I am a mere shadow of my last existence kept alive by memories. Hold on to the future Cinderheart, a future that only yuou can make."

 _"On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, ten lords a leaping seven ladies dancing eight maids a milking seven swans a swimming six geese a laying five golden rinnnngs four calling birds three French hens two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."_ "Do it for me, a Christmas present!" Molepaw said cheerily as Cinderheart was still pondering on what her brother had just said.

 _"On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, eleven pipers piping ten lords a leaping nine ladies dancing eight maids a milking seven swans a swimming six geese a laying five golden rinnnngs four calling birds three French hens two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."_

Cinderheart screwed up her eyes and squeezed Hollyleafs and Poppyfrosts hands. _For Molepaw._

 _"On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, twelve drummers drumming eleven pipers piping ten lords a leaping nine ladies dancing eight maids a milking seven swans a swimming six geese a laying five golden rinnnngs four calling birds three French hens two turtle doves-"_

"And a partridge in a pear treee." Cinderheart sang softly. A lot outburst of clapping filled the parking lot as the six girls stood there along with the ghost of Molepaw. "Merry Christmas Molepaw." She muttered before joining her friends in the next song.

 _ **~o~o~o~**_

"You were great out there!" Snowfur exclaimed as the entered the dorm room faces red. Thunderstar had made them stand out there until six o'clock pm and by that time it was below freezing.

"It was for Molepaw." The gray haired girl replied taking off her shoes and jacket before laying on her bed.

 **So this is a cute little chapter :)**

 **See y'all tomorrow!**

 **~Misty wants tinsel**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad you all like the last chapter :) it was sad but it was cute as well.**

 **Thank you Snowcrystal of Thunderclan and Robotkitty5848 for reviewing :D**

 _ **Hollyleafs POV**_

The black haired girl yawned and blinked her green eyes. Her hair was every where, one of the reasons she didn't like to leave her hair down while she slept. Groaning, she reached over to the drawer of her black nightstand beside her bed and pulled out a haired brush.

Hollyleaf always kept a hair brush with her at all times. She kept one in her dresser mainly because she didn't like to leave the warmth of her bed in the early morning. She blinked at her clock which red 4:39 and groaned. She always some how ended up waking up early in the morning even if she didn't want to.

She started to brush out her hair until it was smooth and put it up in pigtails. Sighing, she realized she had to get out of her bed eventually. A snore from the other side of the room told her that her best friend and roommate, Cinderheart, was still fast asleep. The gray haired girl had a tendency to snore in her sleep.

The floorboard that she stood on creaked and she hopped out of bed. She shivered as she walked over to her dresser which was beside Cinderhearts and Honeyferns ones. Bluestar shifted on the floor nearby in her bright blue sleeping bag.

The dresser drawer groaned loudly as she pulled it open. She plucked out a big wooly blue sweater from the drawer along with some jeans and a long sleeve shirt and walked over to the bathroom. Inside was a large mirror, a toilet, a bath/shower, and a white sink. She took off her pajama shirt and replaced it with the long sleeve gray shirt.

 _No point of going back to sleep now._ The black haired girl sighed and walked over to the small storage closet behind the lit up Christmas tree. She carefully opened the small door and pulled out two rolled of pretty Christmas themed wrapping paper.

She quietly shut the door and walked bag over to her bed, careful not to step on Poppyfrost or Snowfur and the way back to her bed. The high schooler pulled out her presents for Honeyfern, Snowfur, Bluestar, Cinderheart, and Poppyfrost out from her shopping bags she had gotten yesterday.

She sat down on her bed and rolled out a perfect square of wrapping paper and placed the small phone case with Fred and George Weasly on it that she had gotten for Honeyfern. Hollyleaf eyed the newly wrapped gift wondering what she missed. She knew she missed something but she couldn't put a finger on it.

 _Oh! A name tag of course!_ Hollyleaf face palmed herself. She shifted though her shopping bag for the name tags she had bought yesterday. In the last shop they went too and gotten some holiday name tags for the presents.

Finally after a few more minutes of searching quietly, she found the name tags at the very bottom of the huge bag that had _Yellowfangs Christmas shopping_ in bright green letters with a Christmas tree on the side. She pulled a pen out of her nightstand drawer and took of the cap. _Okay._

 _ **~To~: Honeyfern**_

 _ **~From~: Hollyleaf**_

She took the sticker off the sheet and placed it on the side of the present. Yawning again she set it off to the side and grabbed the next one. It was the candle assortment she had gotten Cinderheart. It filled the room with the scent of pine trees and candy canes, the two strongest smelling candles in the batch.

Wrinkling her nose, she quickly wrapped the candles and put a name tag on it. She moved on to Snowfur little stuffed animal. She placed it in the center on the sheet of wrapping paper and carefully pulled in the sides. She had a bit of difficultly with the soft object but finished wrapping it and threw it into the pile with the rest of the presents.

Bluestars gift was far easier to wrap than the others. It was a simple book and was simple to wrap. After she wrapped Poppyfrosts owl mittens and hat, she laid down and looked over at her clock. It read 5 o'clock.

 _And right about now Cinderheart will wake up._ As if right on cue, the gray haired girls alarm blared loudly from the other side of the room. The shape of Cinderheart rose out of the third bed and hit the alarm at the top. It stopped beeping but not before it woke Bluestar up.

"Wha...?" The bluish gray haired girl said sleepy taking herself out of the sleeping bag. _Woops._ Hollyleaf shrugged unseen by the others as stood up. She picked up her pile of presents and took them over to the Christmas tree. The red, blue, green, and yellow light bulbs shined happily as the black haired girl spread them out beside a few other gifts already there.

"What are you doing?" Poppyfrost asked. The bushy haired girl was wearing a dark green patched night gown and blue slippers. Hollyleaf pointed out the five new presents that were on the gold and red mat.

"What is there for breakfast?" Snowfur muttered through a large yawn. The white haired girl had her hair back in a braid. Cinderheart stepped out into the kitchen and turned on the light. The gray haired girl had on a purple shirt and a pair of gray pants.

"We have cereal, poptarts, and some bacon that you can heat up if you want." Hollyleaf replied quickly pulling out each thing as she listed it. Bluestar and Snowfur both chose chocolate poptarts while the rest of them chose cereal. Honeyfern offered to heat up them for the two visitors.

While they ate Honeyfern went into the bathroom and changed into new clothes. She reappeared wearing her bright green sweater again with gray pants. "Hey Hollyleaf," The blond called over to the black haired girl. "Can you French braid my hair?"

Hollyleaf shoveled the rest of her cereal into her mouth and walked over to the blond. Honeyfern sat down on the last bed which belonged to Honeyfern that was purple. Hollyleaf crouched down behind her and spreader the hair into different strands.

A few minutes later the black haired girl gave the back of Honeyferns head a satisfied look before standing up on the bed and jumping off. She then walked over to the kitchen table were Snowfur and Poppyfrost had already finished eating and were now chatting.

"Okay," the black haired girl began. "Today we are going to the food mart to get the food for Christmas dinner here and dinner for Jayfeathers. My brother can't exactly cook."

 _ **Bluestars POV**_

Bluestar percked up from her poptarts at the sounded of the word cooking. The bluish gray haired girl love to cook any dishes that anyone wanted, no matter what it was. She used to take the LAKEWOOD cooking classes led by Tallstar in Warriors elementary school but Tallstar retired to be a janitor.

Since then Bluestar loved to cook in general. "So," Cinderheart asked from beside Bluestar as she took out a pencil and a piece of paper. "Should we make a list." Hollyleaf stood there for a fe seconds before nodding to the gray haired girl.

"Okay. So what do you think we will need?" The black haired girl asked walking over to Cinderheart who was listening attentively. Snowfur whispered something to Poppyfrost who nodded to the white haired girl.

"How about some crescent rolls?" Snowfur suggested sharing a glance with Bluestar. Both of the sisters loved the rolls. Snowfur had Bluestar make them about once every week. _That's a good idea._ The bluish gray haired girl thought twirling a strand of her long hair.

"Oh!" Honeyfern exclaimed jumping up from her seat. "We could get some sugar cookie mix and some frosting and we can make some Christmas cookies!" Bluestar held back a giggle as Hollyleaf raised an eyebrow. Cinderheart scribled down her sister suggestion quickly.

"Don't forget the ham!" Bluestar added a lock of her hair falling into her face. Hollyleaf face palmed which basically told Bluestar that Hollyleaf had forgotten the main part of a Christmas dinner. A small outburst of laughs moved around the table. Bluestar left to get her hat and jacket.

"So," The bluish gray haired girl heard Cinderheart exclaim back at the dining room table. "Is that all you think we will need for Christmas dinner or is there anything else?" Someone said something but Bluestar wasn't paying attention. She had come up with an idea for Christmas eve.

The high schooler whipped out her phone from her back pocket and turned it on. She then went to the little app at the bottom of the screen(which was a picture of her and Oakheart) and opened her texts to Snowfur.

 _Bluestar: hey Snowfur._ She glanced across the room to see the white haired girl give her a look before typing something quickly on her phone.

 _Snowfur: what is it Bluestar?_

 _Bluestar: I had an idea for Christmas eve._

 _We could buy a ton of Christmas decorations_

 _And decorate the dorm while everyone is_

 _Asleep!_

 _Snowfur : Good idea_

The bluish gray haired girl turned off her phone with a satisfied smile that wasn't there before. She jammed her hat onto her head and zipped up the blue zipper to her jacket before walking back over to the rest of the girls. They had scattered to get on their shoes and jackets and were now just coming back.

Bluestar plopped herself down into one of the foldable chairs that Cinderheart had pulled up for breakfast and waited patiently. Honeyfern was the first one to come back closely followed by Snowfur. The white haired girl gave Bluestar a thumbs up before sitting in one of the plush chairs.

"So.." The honey blond across from Bluestar said looking around the table were everyone was now bundled up in their warmest cloths. "Hollyleaf, you lead the way." The black haired girl placed the dorm key card in one of her pockets and zipped that pocket up.

The six high schoolers piled out of the room only to run into Icecloud, Foxleaps white haired sister. "Hey guys! What are you doing?" Icecloud asked curiously. The girl was about the same height as Poppyfrost and had pale blue eyes. Her hair was a inch or two shorter then Honeyferns.

"Going shopping at the grocery store for food for Christmas eve." Hollyleaf replied quickly as she rocked back and forth on her feet. Clearly the black haired girl wanted to waste none of the time that they had left.

Icecloud sighed and walked around the group of six. "Got to go!" The white haired girl called over her shoulder as she walked in the opposite direction, "Foxleap was pulling pranks again and now I have to save him from an angry Blackstar."

Once the other white haired girl walked away Bluestar whispered in Snowfurs ear," Isn't Foxleap that crazy ginger one that's a few dorms down from ours?" She shuddered as she remembered the exploding Halloween cookies he had given everyone. It took the girl a week to get it all out of her hair.

"Yep!" Hollyleaf replied intruding on Bluestars thoughts. Honeyfern gave them all a curious look before dropping back to them, leaving Cinderheart and Poppyfrost to lead the way. Snowfur waved sheepishly to the blond.

"So..." Honeyfern began as she smoothed out her green sweater. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Foxleap." All three of the girl chorused. Bluestar exchanged a glance with Honeyfern and they both brust out laughing. Once her laughing fit resided, she noticed that the black haired girl and the white haired girl had also began to laugh.

"What is going on back there?" Cinderheart called from over her shoulder. They had finally reached the elevator. They all crammed into the elevator leaving little space so Poppyfrost had to lean on Hollyleaf to push the button. The strange music started to play as they shifted though into more comfortable positions.

The doors finally opened as they reached the first floor. The ground level was always the warmest floor of the dorm building because that was were all the main heaters were kept. Bluestar and the rest of the girls stood in the first floor for a while unwilling to leave the warmth.

Hollyleaf managed to persuade them to go outside by promising to make all of them hot chocolate later. The bluish gray haired girl timidly walked outside of the doors. The temperature was thirty degrees Fahrenheit according to her new watch. She exchanged a look with Poppyfrost who nodded back as if she knew what Bluestar was thinking. Both of the girls started to sprint, the other four high schoolers running after them complaining loudly.

 _ **~o~o~o~o~**_

They reached the white grocery store a few minutes later

 _ **Poppyfrosts POV**_

"Okay," the puffy haired girl began flattening the ruffles that had formed on her coat from the running. "What are we going to be doing next, I mean.. What are we getting first?" She asked. Bluestar and Snowfur exchanged a look then turned back in Poppyfrosts direction.

"We are going to get some presents for our friends." Snowfur explained. Poppyfrost thought that the two girls were not being entirely truthful but shrugged it off. _It's nearly Christmas._ Poppyfrost nodded to the two girls. _For all I know they could actually be getting presents._

"Where did Snowfur and Bluestar go?" One of her two sisters, Cinderheart, asked. The gray haired girl had come back from the bathroom and had just missed the two other girls. Honeyfern pointed over in the direction that the two high schoolers had taken.

"They went to get presents for their friends." Poppyfrost replied scooting away from the cold motion activated doors of the store.

"Okay then," Cinderheart said a curious look spreading across her face. _My sisters a bit to curious sometimes for her own good._ The puffy white and gray haired girl thought as she looked over her sisters shoulder to see the list. Cinderheart had added a few more things on it like flour and eggs.

"Honeyfern you and Poppyfrost can go down the baking isle and get the stuff we need from it," the gray haired girl handed the honey blond a small list," and me and Hollyleaf can get the perishable foods."

Poppyfrost gave Honeyfern a questioning look but the other high schooler just shrugged. Hollyleaf and Cinderheart had already taken off in the other direction leaving the two other girls standing there.

"Shall we go?" Honeyfern said twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. Poppyfrost just shrugged and the two girls left to search for the baking isle.

 _ **Snowfurs POV**_

The white haired girl gapped in astonishment at the scene in front of her. There was wide arrays of Christmas lights and trees along with decorations and candy canes. "Woah," Snowfur heard Bluestar whisper beside her.

Snowfur nudged her sister in the side and pointed at the trendils of shiny red and green lights laying on a near by shelf. "Those would be good." Bluestar nodded and walked over to get some, picking up a box of giant candy canes on the way.

Meanwhile Snowfur examined some pretty festive socks on a different shelf. She picked out six different pairs then went to find the bluish gray haired girl. Snowfur eventually discovered Bluestar over at the ornaments.

"This one is cool, right?" Bluestar called to her as she walked over. Bluestar held up a glass ornament in the shape of a light bulb with stripes of different colors. Snowfur shrugged. She noticed many Christmas hats in her sisters arms.

The two teenagers headed to the check out line after picking out a few more items. The line was pretty long as it was a day before Christmas eve so it took a while to get through the line.

Once they were done Bluestar ran back to the dorm to hide their shopping bags.

After she returned they went to search for Hollyleaf, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, and Cinderheart.

 _ **Honeyferns POV**_

Honeyfern reached the check out line her arms filled with supplies along with Poppyfrost. They had forgotten to get a cart so they had to carry all the ingredients. "Hey, is that Snowfur and Bluestar over there?" The puffy gray and white haired girl beside her asked

Sure enough, Honeyfern turned around and spotted the two girls at the entrance of the store. "Yeah, I wonder where they went," The honey blond replied waved at them. Bluestar waved back.

The cashier, Dappletail, started checking out their items. Honeyfern pulled out a small wallet out of her purse as Snowfur and Bluestar made their way over to the two other girls. "Have you seen Hollyleaf or Cinderheart anywhere?" Bluestar asked as soon as they got over.

Honeyfern shrugged while she grabbed to of the three grocery bags. The blond was about to reply went a voice came from behind her. "We are right behind you."

The black haired girl had an a impatient look on her face as if she wanted to leave as soon as possible. The six girls granted Hollyleafs impatience as they arrived at the dorm room five minutes later. Everyone's cheeks were red from the cold.

The inside of the dorm room was exceeding warmer than the air on the other side of the building. Hollyleaf went straight to the kitchen with the food bags followed by Bluestar and Honeyfern. Bluestar was most likely going to help cook and Honeyfern wanted to make the sugar cookies.

 _Christmas eve is tomorrow._ She thought happily as Bluestar handed her the cookie mix. Hollyleaf pasted a large mixing bowl to the end of the counter. "What is the first instruction?" Bluestar asked. Honeyfern turned the package over. _Woah this might be a while._

The honey blond had a satisfied smile across her face as she pulled out the last of three batches of sugar cookies. Poppyfrost had left the dorm to visit her friend Sunstrike who was in the Wind dorms.

"Shall we take some to the Christmas eve part tomorrow?" Honeyfern asked moving the cookies off the sheet and on too the cooling rack. Cinderheart and Snowfur had started a game of uno ontop of Cinderhearts bed.

"What time is it?" Honeyfern called across the room. Snowfur was the closest person to the clock in the room.

The white haired girl looked behind her at the clock before saying, " nine o'clock pm." Cinderheart looked up from the few cards in her hand.

"Really?" Bluestar said from behind her taking off the apron she had narrowed from Hollyleaf. "It seems like time flies." The bluish gray haired girl commented. Honeyfern nodded.

"Should I go get Oak- I mean Poppyfrost from the River dorms?" Bluestars face flushed with embarrassment. Hollyleaf replied with something that the blond didn't quite hear but she assumed it as a yes as Bluestar walked out the door.

"Time to go to bed!" Cinderheart called from her bed. Honeyferns sister was already changed and under her blankets.

"Kay" She replied jumping on top of her bed. Bluestar who had returned with Poppyfrost was now whispering excitedly with Snowfur. Honeyfern caught a few words like Christmas and surprise before she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! One more day until Christmas! Happy Christmas eve everyone. I've posted this chapter's under Jayfeathers point of view because he is hosting the Christmas party. :D the grumpy human Jayfeather is here!**

Jayfeather groaned loudly as his doorbell to his dorm rang loudly again. Sandstorm and Mousewhisker were off at their friends rooms leaving Jayfeather alone in the room by himself. They also left him to answer the door to heard the annoying little Middle schoolers sing Christmas carols.

Growling, he turned in the direction of the door, which Sandstorm had told him was blue, and stomped over to it. On the other side he could hear them chattering loudly about 'i wonder if I know who lives here!'.

Snorting, Jayfeather ruffled his hair trying to make it flat but it just stuck straight back up. "Hello? Is anyone in there?" A tentative voice said from the other side. _Annoying Christmas carols here to ruin Christmas eve._ He thought grumpily. Hollyleaf and Lionblaze were supposed to come over for Christmas anyway later.

It took the gray haired boy a moment to find the door nob but he opened it. "What do you want?" He answered roughly looking at where he thought the Warriors middle kids were. One of them squeaked loudly causing his ears too ring.

"Jayfeather!" They squealed. Jayfeather rubbed his ears as they started ringing again. Another one of the kids started laughing loudly.

"Ow, who's that?" He half way recognized the voice but couldn't place a name on it.

"Its me, Amberpaw!" The gray haired boy suddenly recognized the loud and talkative ginger girl the was a year younger than him in warriors high.

"Okay bye!" He said loudly slamming the doors in the middle schoolers faces. One of them huffed loudly, presumably Snowpaw, and the rest of them complained. Jayfeather did what he did best and ignored them until they left. Finally, the grumbling voices drifted away into silent and the gray haired boy sank back down on his bed. He had been told that the his bed was blue while Sandstorms' was purple and Mousewhiskers' was green.

 _Mousewhiskers always a bit to happy._ He thought sighing. It was true, the other gray haired high schooler was always cheerful all day every day. Even on the day that Honeyferns', Cinderhearts', and Poppyfrosts' brother had died from a mysterious illness in middle school he was still trying to fine the positive of things. That didn't end to well, as he had made Poppyfrost cry by his comment.

About two minutes of silence later, the doorbell rang loudly again to the tune of carol of the bells. "WHO IS IT NOWW?!" Jayfeather shouted getting very annoyed.

"Wow Jayfeather. Is that the way you talk to your brother?" He recognized the good natured and slightly amused voice of his brother, Lionblaze. Another person giggled to whom he recognized as his sister Hollyleaf. From what they had described, Hollyleaf was medium height and had long black hair while Lionblaze was taller and had short golden hair much like Jayfeathers own.

"Oh," He said simply, "I thought you where more of those annoying little middle schoolers coming to try to ruin me Christmas eve."

Hollyleaf pinched him lightly on the shoulder. "Jayfeather! We talked about that. We were only just doing that last year, and the year before that, and the year before that..." The gray haired boy just crossed his arms.

"I never participated in those things!" He grumbled. "I sat in the corner!" He heard the loud crinkle of paper hit the floor followed by another loud clonk.

"I got food to cook." Hollyleaf exclaimed as if she hadn't heard Jayfeathers remark. "I brought some cookies me and Honeyfern made yesterday, a ham, crescent roll batter, some..." Jayfeather yawned as his sisters list continued on; he could tell that Lionblaze was being bored out of his mind as well.

"So," He interrupted loudly as his sister droned on about the best way to properly cook a ham. The gray haired boy could feel her gaze glaring into his back. "How will we have time to do all of this we have like, 15 minutes til Foxleap and the rest come."

"What? We multi task of course! And we have plenty of time Jayfeather, its only 3 o'clock in the afternoon." The black haired girl replied cheerfully pulling something out of one of the paper bags.

"Google!" He shrieked loudly throwing his phone onto his bed. It landed with a soft _plop._ Lionblaze stopped pacing around Jayfeathers dorm, even Hollyleaf stopped pulling out her ingredients from the bag. "YOU HAVE FAILED ME!"

"Um," Lionblazes' confused voice sounded from somewhere behind him. "How exactly has Google failed you bro?"

Jayfeather growled. "It said it was five fifteen!" He heard Hollyleaf let out a faint sigh before continuing on with her task. Lionblaze coughed awkwardly probably to hide a laugh. Jayfeather sighed as well and plopped onto his bed. _My brother and sister are such Mouse-brains._ He thought irritably shoving his hands into the wooly pocket of his jacket.

"Hollyleaf. What _are_ you doing?" Lionblaze said cheerfully attempting to lighten up the mood in the little dorm room. From the squeaks and groans that the bed against the wall was making(which was Sandstorms bed) he could tell his brother was rocking back and forth on it.

"Can you help me? I have the crescent rolls on the stove and the ham in the oven. I'm not the best at multi tasking so I need help." Hollyleaf replied and she skidded around the tiled kitchen floor. The bed gave one sat creak as the golden haired boy got off of it and headed over to their sister. Jayfeather was about to ask Hollyleaf something but she said it before he could ask. " Jayfeather can you help set some chairs up, nine of them, and can you help set up the table? By the time the ham is thoroughly cooked the people we invited might be here."

Saying some unspoken words to Hollyleaf, he nodded and headed over to the small closet on the other side of the kitchen counter that housed ten foldable chairs. There were four chairs at the table already and they had only invited twelve people including themselves. Frowning slightly, the gray haired boy brought the nine chairs into the dining room of the dorm. It was a tight squeeze to fit them all in but he managed to do it and leave enough space for people to walk around.

From what he had heard, Foxleap, Hazeltail, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Dovewing, Ivypool, Cinderheart, Icecloud, and Berrynose. Why they had decided to invite the cream haired boy, he did not know. He forgot them a little bit later.

"Who are we inviting again?" Jayfeather called to his two siblings that were squabbling over who would check the ham. It had been fifteen minutes since the black haired girl had put it in. Both of them ignored him. "OI GUYS! Just let Lionblaze check it and you can check it the rest of the time,as you were the one who put it in. Lionblaze, I think I can smell something burning. You should probably check the crescent rolls. If your arguing it will ruin my Christmas eve so be quiet!"

Hollyleaf froze while Lionblaze ran over to the crescent rolls and took them off quickly. Evidently Jayfeathers brother loved crescent rolls which was kind of strange because he could eat ten of them in one serving. Shuddering, he pulled out a table cloth from one of the paper grocery bags his sibling had brought. "Just at the right temperature." The black haired girl announced proudly. "It's three twenty and the ham will be done by four forty-five, just enough time for it to have cooled down and _Lionblaze_ to cut it up."

 _My sister's to crazy about the holidays._ Jayfeather thought as he spread the table cloth, no one had told him what color it was, and folded the edged up so that he thought it would look normal. He sat down in one of the four main chairs that Sandstorm had told him had bright red plush seats.

"Soo, how is the food going?" The gray haired boy said in the most bored and uninterested tone that he could muster. He had been sitting there in the plush chair for twenty minutes straight doing nothing but twirling his thumbs and listening to his sibling strange conversations about school and friends and the shops in Lakewood town.

The Warriors Elementary, Middle, and High school were all located in LAKEWOOD town along with the park. There were a few houses for the richer folks but those were teared down a few months after they had started school. All that was in the town now were the schools, shops, a park, a few apartments, and the woods where camp was in the summer.

"The food is going just great!" Hollyleaf said sounding genuinely happy. "The crescent rolls and the stuffing are done. Cookies are already set out. The ham and the mashed potatoes are cooking now and the pumpkin pie will come next!"

" _What is this ,Thanksgiving?"_ He said to himself under his breath but he couldn't help but crack a smile. "Okay. Do you want to play go fish Lionblaze?" He heard his brothers shirt move up and down as the golden boy shrugged.

"Sure, why not? Hollyleafs got the kitchen on lockdown." The two boys laughed. Jayfeather stood up and walked over to his bed were he had his phone and his dufflebag placed messily beside it. After a few minutes of searching band a little bit of help from Lionblaze, he found his set of cards but not the set of go fish cards.

"It's fine." Lionblaze assured the gray haired boy. "We can play war instead!" Jayfeather held back the urge to snap back at his brother and walked over to the table, after tripping over a random can of already open and used crescent roll batter, and sat down in a foldable wasn't as nearly as comfortable as the plush chair but he could manage.

"What card is this card i put down and what card is yours?" The gray haired boy asked as they both slapped down a card on the table. Now the he thought about it, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be playing Go Fish or war. He was blind and couldn't see the cards.

"No no!" Hollyleaf squeaked rushing over to them and taking the cards out of both Jayfeathers and Lionblazes hands and put them away. "You can't mess up the table cloth and Lionblaze! We need to bring the two batches of crescent rolls out and put them in the plate." Jayfeather could imagine her giving the golden haired boy the death glare. "And I WILL know if one of them is gone!"

Lionblazes shirt shifted as he put his hands in the air. "Now why would I do that?" His sibling said in a very fake innocent tone. Jayfeather could feel his own mouth beginning to form a smirk. Giving a fake cough, the gray haired boy pretended as if nothing had just happened. Hollyleaf opened her mouth about to speak again but was interrupted by the loud annoying doorbell jingle.

"I'll get it!" Hollyleaf scampered over to the door." It's Hazeltail!" The door creaked open and the two friends, Hollyleaf and Hazeltail, squealed and huged each other. The fresh and delicious smell of brownie hit Jayfeathers nose causing his mouth to start watering.

"What's that?" The voice of his sister asked curiously, supposingly looking at something that Hazeltail had brought with her. From what his friends had described, Hazeltail was medium height( the same height as Hollyleaf) with soft green eyes and shoulder length brown hair. She was friendly and liked to help.

"Oh, these are brownies," Hazeltail replied in a rather happy tone. "I baked them this afternoon. When they were done cooking and cooling down I walked straight over here," The brown haired girl giggled just loud enough to hear what she was saying. " I walked past the dorm three times and didn't realize it was Sandstorm, Jayfeather, and Mousewhiskers. Not even from the noise coming from it!"

Lionblaze let out an audible gasp of shock and surprised. "You could hear us from outside of the room?" The ground scrapped as the golden haired boy stood up and scrapped again as he pushed in his chair. Jayfeather heard his brothers footsteps get farther away as he walked out of the dorm room and into the hallway. Apparently Hollyleaf and Hazeltail had gotten distracted from their meeting and forgot to close the door.

 _Or, Lionblaze just opened it._ He thought to himself as the girls continued to chatter. A pair of footsteps echoed down the hall. Jayfeather frowned again. _It that Lionblaze coming back with someone else or is that two different people?_

"So, when is everyone else going to come?" The brown haired girl that was bouncing up and down asked bursting thought Jayfeathers' thoughts. Snorting, half annoyed half curious, he didn't reply and waited for his sister to do so instead.

The loud timer blared threw the dorm causing the gray haired boys ears to ring again. "Mousedung!" He said loudly over the timer. Feet moved across the floor and the next minute the room was silent.

"Yes Mr. Beep? What was that? Uh. Merry Christmas!" The voice of the school prankster, Foxleap, came through the door followed by the tune the doorbell was set to. There was another sigh which mostly likely came from the gingers sister, Icecloud. Foxleap was a medium height boy with bright ginger hair and green eyes and many freckles while his twin Icecloud was the same height with white hair and blue eyes.

"Hey there! Welcome to the Christmas Party!" Hollyleaf cheery voice replied. "Set your food beside Hazeltails container on the table and we can all start eating when everyone it here! What did you bring?" Foxleap let out a small noise of laughter.

"I brought dirt in a cup." The high schooler said as a lid opened. Dirt in a cup is a desert that contained of pudding, Oreo crumbles, and gummy worms. Jayfeather thought back to the time when they were younger and Lionblaze had given him the treat. Jayfeather had been suspicion of it and threw it out the window and it landed on Hollyleafs head. It had been the longest game of hide from the angry sister they had ever played.

"What's up with you?" Icecloud asked putting her plate on the table which smelled like sausages. The gray haired boy pictured the sence in his head, Foxleap running around the dorm while Hollyleaf was feverishly cutting the now cooked ham.

He decided to ignore her question. The white haired girl muttered something that sounded like 'suit your self' before walking over to her brother who was now having a conversation with ' ' the timer. "What happened to you?" Jayfeather asked joking around from his bed which he was now sitting on, "You used to be so normal."

Foxleap let out a fake gasp and put a hand dramatically over his heart." How dare you! I have been deeply wounded! I have never been normal. How dare you insult me of such treachery! " the ginger fell on the floor and started to flop around like a dying fish.

Just as the ginger started more footsteps came into the room and stopped at the door. "What in the name of StarClan are you doing Foxleap?" Honeyferns confused voice projected across the dorm room and reached Jayfeathers ears.

"Are you hurt?" Cinderhearts light but disapproved voice followed her sisters. Icecloud and Hazeltail started to giggle while Hollyleaf started to place the silverware and plates at the table with a _clank._

"Yes!" Foxleap exclaimed loudly from his place on the floor. "They have deeply wounded me!" He started to flop around again. Cinderheart tried to sniff back a snort of laughter but not before the gray haired boy caught it.

"And how was that?" Poppyfrost said in a amused tone. Cinderheart was a gray haired girl that was a bit taller than her sisters and had blue eyes about the same shade as Jayfeathers or so he had been told. Poppyfrost had white and light gray colored hair and was the shortest out of the three sisters with blue eyes. Honeyfern was the last sister with honey blond hair and bright green eyes like Hollyleafs and was the second tallest. Jayfeathers sisters shared dorms with Cinderheart and Honeyfern.

Lionblaze came into the room panting just as Foxleap replied. "They called me normal!" He sounded offended but there was playfulness in his voice. "I can never be normal!" Jayfeather remembered the time in middle school where Foxleap set off the sprinklers with lemon juice inside of it. _Everyone smelled of lemon for days._

"We are here!" A soft, slightly annoying sound of someone talking interpreted him as he was about to speak.

"Be quiet Dovewing! Anyway, we brought some food with us! I hope that's okay." The voice of Ivypool, a silver and black haired girl with green eyes, replied. She was undoubtedly with her sister, Dovewing. She had light gray her with sort of bright green eyes.

Yawning, Jayfeather took his time before he answered the silver and black haired girl," Sure, whatever. Put it with the other plates."

Two sets of footsteps muffled by shoes walked over in the direction of the table he had set up earlier. Dovewing said something to Ivypool who hit the gray haired girl that in the back of the head.

"I brought some of my gingerbread cookies that I always make!" Dovewing exclaimed cheerfully ignoring her sister who was putting bunny ears behind her head. The gray haired girl didn't notice it until a few seconds later and she swatted Ivypools hand away.

Foxleap looked up at the two sisters from his place of the floor. "This is Christmas eve," he said slowly as if his was talking to a two year old that didn't understand. "Not Easter. It will make the Christmas bunnies _veryyyyy_ angry." Ivypool laughed and was joined in by Berrynose as Hollyleaf started to demand what everyone wanted to drink.

"I brought some turkey." He could hear Ivypool shrug. "I don't know why. I just really wanted turkey for Christmas. We all brought presents for each other. Remember the secret Santa?"

In fact Jayfeather had almost forgotten all about the secret Santa. His present for Honeyfern was sitting in the corner of the room underneath the small plastic Christmas tree. He had gotten the blond a bracelet with the word Poppyfrost and Cinderheart engraved on it.

"Jayfeather," she said to her brother. "What do you want to drink?" Could imagine his sister in a green dress with a Santa hat having her black hair back in a ponytail as she held a clipboard. _She looks like a weird elf that forgot to where her elf shoes._ He mused as he looked around the room at things he couldn't see.

The gray haired boy shrugged. "I don't care." His sister sighed and walked over to Foxleap who was still on the floor. Letting their conversation go to the back of his mind, his diverted his ears to what Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, and Icecloud where chatting about enthusiastically.

"- I hope someone got me something good for the Secret Santa," Icecloud shuddered," I got Breezepelt last time we did it in middle school and they will probably never do it again." The gray haired boy slowly creeper into Poppyfrosts mind. It was a power that he had that he had learned and mastered a long time ago.

In Poppyfrosts mind Icecloud was gazing at her brother who was chasing Hazeltail and Berrynose after the room with Hollyleafs bright red timer while Honeyfern had a smile plastered onto her face and was grinning ear to ear. Poppyfrosts thoughts were on the upcoming Secret Santa that the friends had set up and who she had gotten her gift for. _Lionblaze._

The gray haired boy was jolted out of the white and gray haired girls thought by Lionblaze who poked him in the side with one of his fingers.

"What?" Jayfeather snapped looked at the spot where he thought his brother was standing. The golden haired boy seemed to be holding back a laugh.

"Nothing. We are just starting to sit down for the actual dinner. Then afterwards we are going this exchange the secret Santa gifts we brought, well, Cinderheart will have to run back and get hers." His brother continued to chatter like a starling until Foxleap threw a piece of rubber at Lionblaze which hit him straight in the face.

"What was that for?" The golden haired boy complained loudly before taking Jayfeather with him to the table. He quickly plopped himself onto the only plush chair left before Lionblaze could. "Drats." His brother muttered before sitting down quietly in the foldable metal chair beside Jayfeather.

The gray haired boy turned his attention towards the front of the table where Hollyleaf had just coughed lightly. _She sorta sounded like that one person from Harry Potter, that toad lady._ Jayfeather tried to remember that one annoying professors name. _Umbridge!_

"We are gathered here today," his sister started the dinner. Jayfeather rolled his eyes. His sister could be such a weirdo sometimes. During the end of the year exams Hollyleaf would usually be surrounded by thousands of stacks of brightly colored index cards.

The gray haired boy joined the last few words and they all started to eat. "Doesn't this look great?" Honeyfern asked happily as Jayfeather heard the noise of silverware and people chewing. He glared in the direction of the blond with annoyance.

He pulled out a random object from his hoodie which happened to be a price from a puzzle that he and Mousewhisker were doing earlier before he had left and started to whack it on the table. "I. Can't. See." He threw the puzzle piece off in some direction which happened to hit Foxleap in the head.

"The pain! The pain!" Jayfeather could imagine the ginger holding his hands up in the air and waving them around wildly. An outburst of giggles spread around the table wothsighs from Hollyleaf and Icecloud added onto it.

Jayfeather picked up a piece of ham and placed it on his plate along with some crescent rolls and another piece of ham. Honeyfern and Berrynose started talking quietly beside him and on his otherwise Cinderheart and Lionblaze where chatting. "So Bluestar and Snowfur are staying with us till tomorrow." He tucked into his Turkey while listening to everyone else's joyfully conversations.

"So, have ya ever spent Christmas eve with any of young friends before?" Ivypools voice surprised him as he was listening to an elaborate argument between Foxleap and Dovewing about which taco was better.

Jayfeather racked his mind and realized he hadn't ever spent Christmas eve with anyone but Hollyleaf and Lionblaze. The three of them always stuck together, like three peas in a pod. This was the first with them all having different classes.

The gray haired boy took a gulp of water before replying. "Nope." He could imagine Ivypool giving him a confused glance before turning away to the direction of Dovewing.

 _ **~o~o~o~**_

The gift exchange went farly well. Everyone seemed pleased with their presents.

The gray haired boy slammed the door after the last people had left and plopped himself onto the warm bed. "Happy Christmas." He muttered to no one before falling straight to sleep, not even getting under the blankets.

 **Once again, have a great Christmas eve and a Christmas after that. I made a song that I posted on 100 Dumb ways to die but I wanted to post it on here to!**

 _ **Jingle bells**_

 _ **Blackstar smells**_

 _ **Millie laid an egg**_

 _ **Ashfur has gone crazy**_

 _ **And Brokenstar got away. HEY**_

 **-Sunmist**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Me and Softballstorm wish you all a Merry Christmas! As you know this is the last chapter of this little story :) thank you Snowcrystal for reviewing on every chapter :D**

 _ **Bluestars POV**_

Bluestar was woken up by the soft jingle of her alarm in her ears. The bluish gray haired girl pulled out her earphones and sat up in her blue sleeping bag. Her sister Snowfur was snoring softly in her sleeping bag beside Bluestar.

The two girls had wrapped their Christmas presents last night while Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, and Cinderheart were away at Jayfeathers party. They had also spent most of the time making a plan for decorating on Christmas night.

It was twelve o'clock am on Christmas day.

Snowfur rolled over to the direction of Bluestar her blue eyes wide open. "Blue you awake?" The white haired girl whispered in a soft tone. Bluestar nodded quickly.

The two high schoolers got out of their sleeping bags and tip toed as quietly as they could over to the small closet behind the Christmas tree. They had gone back to the Christmas store at the mall to get more decorations and things to put in the stockings.

Bluestar had the task of maneuvering the tree quietly while Snowfur took out the bags. There were five bags total of Christmas supplies they had gotten. The radio blared the tune of jingle bells loudly as Snowfur shuffled through one of them. Cinderheart had put on the Christmas radio last night when she had returned from Jayfeathers.

"Okay," The white haired girl whispered pulling out handfuls of multi colored Christmas lights. "Let's start with these." Bluestar took out three things of the hangers that could be put on and pulled off without leaving a mark.

Snowfur had went off the charts with the Christmas lights and had bought five large rolls of them. The two sisters started in the kitchen with the lights. Bluestar vaguely thought she should have bought more hangers but pushed the idea out of her mind.

Luckily there was quite a few plugs in the small dorm room and the walls were relatively cleared of things like picture frames so putting up the lights was pretty easy. Snowfur handed Bluestar the plug and the bluish gray haired girl plugged it in.

The kitchen was immediately lit up with bright colors of red, yellow blue, and green. Snowfur looked satisfied as reached back into the bag to pull out more lights. Bluestar inwardly groaned but kept her mouth shut as they moved onto the door frame.

The music had changed from jingle bells to rock the halls by the time they had finished that. The bluish gray haired girl left her sister with the hangers to do the main room were everyone was sleeping and went back to the bags.

She pulled out six bags filled with little objects that she had put together yesterday. Each of the bags had a different name written on them in sharpie.

She poured out the contents of the bag with Honeyferns name on it into the red and white striped stocking of Honeyfern. All the stockings were hanging on the wall beside the Christmas tree for each person.

The name on the next bag was harder too read than the other ones. She walked over to Snowfur who now had half of the room covered in bright Christmas lights already. Bluestar held the name up to one of the shining bulbs and read the name. _Snowfur._

"What is it?" Snowfur whispered leaning over to Bluestar.

"Nothing." The high schooler replied quietly walking bag over to the stockings. She dumped the things in and they made a small clatter over the Christmas music. Cinderheart was snoring a bit but that was the only noise made from their friends.

About five minutes later Bluestar had finished with the stockings and Snowfur had finished with the lights. The whole dorm room was lit up with many colors. The closet door which was styioll open creaked when Snowfur accidentally hit it with the empty bag.

The bluish gray haired girl shrugged two Snowfur who pulled out her phone and started to type rapidly. Bluestar took out her own phone and pulled up her texts.

 _Snowfur:_

 _What should we put_

 _Up next?_

 _Bluestar:_

 _What do we have?_

Snowfur poked her head into the next bag causing Bluestar to almost laugh out loud. Snowfur reappeared grinning and shot a thumbs up in Bluestars direction.

 _Snowfur:_

 _Ginger bread house,_

 _Ornaments, and that_

 _Tinsel._

The bluish gray haired girl pointed up three fingers to Snowfur while _We wish you a Merry Christmas_ was playing in the background. Snowfur nodded and pulled out long strands of brightly colored tinsel.

The white haired girl handed a particularly long blue strand of tinsel. Bluestar shrugged not feeling really creative at the moment and started to spread it across the floor.

The clock red two o'clock am when the whole dorm was completely decorated. Snowfur mumbled a Merry Christmas before laying down to go back to sleep. Bluestar followed her sister close behind.

 _ **Hollyleafs POV**_

Thw black haired high schooler rose from her bed and gaped at the stunning change in the dorm room. The once bare walls were now covered with bright Christmas lights and tinsel was wrapped everywhere. There was a red and white Santa hat at the end of her bed which she put on her head immediately.

Snowfur, Cinderheart, and Honeyfern where all ready out of bed and in the kitchen eating something that smelled like candy canes. Grinning, Hollyleaf hopped out of bed to join them not bothering to change out of her pajamas.

"Hey Hollyleaf! Merry Christmas!" Bluestar was exclaimed cheerfully from the stove in tghe kitchen. The bluish gray haired girl was cooking what looked like pancakes with crushed up peppermint candy canes in them.

Honeyfern handed Hollyleaf a plate with about seven pancakes on it. The black haired girl helped herself to two of them.

After they had finished eating and waking Poppyfrost up(which was surprisingly hard) they all gathered around the stocking to see what they had gotten. Hollyleafs was filled with supplies like mechanical pencils, note cards, and mini note books. _Just what I needed!_ She thought happily stacking them all neatly into a pile beside her.

When Poppyfrost finished looking through the many little objects in her stocking they moved onto the gifts wrapped under the Christmas tree. Each one of them seemed to have used a different color of wrapping paper. Hollyleafs presents that she had given were wrapped in dark green Christmas trees or light green and white zigzags.

"Everyone choose a present to open first!" The black haired high schooler said as she picked the largest one which happened to be from Poppyfrost. Cinderheart to Hollyleafs delight had picked up the candle assortment that Hollyleaf had gotten her.

On Bluestars count they all opened their presents on three. She teared away the snowman wrapping paper to reveal a black and teal colored board with many pockets on it to hold things like paper and pencils. "It's an organiser." Poppyfrost said quietly looking for Hollyleafs reaction, "I thought you would like it."

"I do." Hollyleaf answered giving her friend a quick hug. Poppyfrost grinned widely. The girl was about to add on to what she had just said but was interrupted by a loud squeal.

Cinderheart had just opened her candle assortment and started to hug ijt squealing, "I've always wanted one of these!" Hollyleaf had a hard time hiding her amusement. Snowfur gave them all a small smile as she held up the little stuffed animal that Hollyleaf had gotten her.

She turned around to see Honeyfern take off her green sweater and put on a different one that Poppyfrost was beaming at. It was a pretty maroon, blue, and white sweater. The honey blond thanked Poppyfrost before taking up the next present, which was Hollyleafs.

Still looking at Honeyfern wondering whether she would like it or not, she picked up the next present which had the words _From Snowfur, To Hollyleaf_ written in sharpie on the side. She was about to unravel the blue wrapping paper when there was a knock on the door.

The black haired girl ran to the door ,then stumbled, then peered cautiously through the peep hole. There stood a ginger haired boy along with a brown haired boy and a white haired girl. _Foxleap , Icecloud, and Oakheart._

"Hello there!" Foxlewpy said throwing a present right at Honeyferns face. The blond haired girl squeaked but caught the wrapped object right before it hit her in the face. "MERRY HANUKKAH!" He shouted a goofy grin across his face.

Hollyleaf face palmed. "That was yesterday!" The ginger shrugged.

Honeyfern cautiously peeled away the wrapping paper scared of what was in it. Knowing the prankster, it could be anything from exploding cookies to an apple. Thankfully, it wasn't anything bad at all. It was a picture of Honeyfern and Berrynose in a golden frame. "From my buddy, Berrynose." Foxleap said while Icecloud rolled her eyes.

"Merry Christmas." The other white haired girl said. Icecloud was wearing a red and green Christmas sweater with reindeer on it and had a extra large Santa hat on her head. Hollyleaf had know idea what Foxleap was wearing. It was a bright magenta sweater with orange trees on it.

Icecloud handed Hollyleaf a small package that was decorated with sloppy drawn Christmas trees on it. The black haired girl smiled and opened the package. It was a box of gingerbread cookies decorated with icing. "Thanks!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, this was the rest of our present for tghe gift exchange that I sorta forgot to bring with me." Icecloud had brought Hollyleaf a thing of rainbow hair ties which Hollyleaf actually had needed.

Oakheart approached Bluestar and kissed her on the cheek. Bluestars turned bright red as he handed her a gift. Hollyleaf suppressed a giggled and turned back to were Foxleap and Icecloud were standing.

Foxleap was about to say something but was interrupted by a loud crash and wild laughing coming from outside of the window and near the school. Poppyfrost, Hollyleaf, and Icecloud all ran straight to the window to see what the commotion was.

The karfge Christmas tree that had been set up in the middle of the parking lot in between the dorms and the school's lower branches were burning. Nearby the flaming tree stood a ginger, black, and white haired girl waving a torch over her head wildly and a dark brown haired boy that looked similar to Bramblestar.

Tigerstar and Mapleshade were the two major trouble makers at the school along with Thistleclaw, Snowfurs crush, and Brokenstar. They always tried to ruin every good occasion the school had. The Halloween dance had been a disaster because they broke the electrical system.

"Oh my!" Foxleap and Icecloud had already run out of the dorm room heading for the stairs. Bluestar, Honeyfern, and Hollyleaf all went to the door, put on their shoes, and followed the two sibling down the stairs.

She was greeted by the terrible stench of smoke as she opened to doors on the last floor. The Christmas tree had fire creeping up towards the center to the tree while Mapleshades cramping laughs filled the clearing. More people had rushed out to see what was going on.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Foxleap shouted angrily. Foxleap was one of the people that rarely got angry.

"Aw," Mapleshade cooed in an obnoxious tone. "Is the wittle little baby sad about the Christmas tree?" Tigerstar joined in the laughing this time.

"No not really, but other people might be." Icecloud shouted over the crackling of the fire. Tigerstar smirked and Mapleshade threw the torch at the white haired girl.

Everything seemed to happen in a flash to Hollyleaf. Icecloud dodged the torch quickly and Honeyfern squeaked as the for h rolled onto her foot. Lionblaze appeared from the small gathered crowd and tackle Tigerstar.

Meanwhile Foxleap and Icecloud had both charged at Mapleshade. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Hollyleaf gulped as the two fight continued. Running towards them was Shadowstar in the angriest that she had seen.

Hollyleaf looked on helplessly as her brother and Tigerstar continued to fight and Foxleap and Icecloud had pinned Mapleshade (who was still crackling madly). Oakheart and Bluestar had ran over to Lionblaze and Tigerstar trying to separate the fight. Shadowstar had stopped in her tracks and was gapping at the burning Christmas tree.

The Shadow principal whipped out her phone and started talking fast to someone who Hollyleaf thought was the fire station. Thankfully the fire station was right beside the school (for multiple reasons...) And they had already been notified by Leafpool.

The loud sirens blared over the fire and the black haired girl spotted tghe bright red firetrucks, there were two of them, racing in their directions. The six girls along with most of the other people scattered to make room for the trucks.

"Oh my," Thunderstar had also run out of the school building with the other principles and they had separated the two fights.

"Out of the way girls." One of the firemen said gruffly as he pulled the water hose over to the fire tree. With the signal of two of the other firemen the house started spitting water at the flames. The flames crackled and sizzled under the water sending big columns of vapor in the air; the progress was slow.

 _ **~~~~ooooooooooooJINGLE BELLSoooooooooo~~~~~**_

Hollyleaf glanced wearily out of her dorm as they continued opening presents. Thunderstar had ordered everyone back to their dorms immediately after the fight had been broken up. Mapleshade had yelled something that sounded like "MORE WILL HAPPEN."

Foxleap and Icecloud were pretending to have a wand duel in the corner and were shouted hexs and spells from Harry Potter happily at each other with the wands that Honeyfern had bought them. They were acting like nothing had happened.

Bluestar was sitting up on the window sill along with Snowfur and were giving them reports on what was happening. "They are packing up the hoses," Snowfur said unhappily as she gazed at the black and charred tree.

The six girls including Oakheart and Foxleap and Icecloud, who had finished their duel, now sat down quietly; but then Cinderheart stood up.

"Come on guys? Are we going to let this thing bring us down? Have we ever let anything bring us down?" The gray haired girl related. Poppyfrost nodded ducking her head.

"Come on, it's not as bad as it seems..." Cinderheart walked over to the small Christmas tree in the corner and picked it up. The rest of the high schoolers in the room gave the girl a puzzled look but Hollyleaf suddenly understood what her best friend was doing. She over to Cinderheart and helped her carry the tree.

The rest of the people in the room followed them down the elevator. Foxleap must over understood what was going on because he wooped "IT YOUR FACE MAPLESHADE!" Happily. Shrugged, Honeyfern pushed open the door so Hollyleaf and Cinderheart could get the Christmas tree through.

The people that were still standing around the burnt Christmas tree gave the eight Thunder students and the one River student looks of surprise, curiosity, and excitement. The small Christmas tree from the dorm looked even smaller placed beside the remnants of the larger tree.

Cinderheart kicked some charred wood away with a foot along with some assistance from Bluestar and Oakheart. The gray haired girl and the black haired girl placed the tree down gently where they had cleared away the debris.

"We can't let them ruin our day, this special day," Cinderheart loudly to the high schoolers that were still gathered. A outburst of muttering pasted through the students and Hollyleaf exchanged a look with Snowfur. _What?_

Many of the students shared the same look that Hollyleaf vwas feeling. Cinderheart looked unfazed though and Honeyfern went to stand beside her sister.

Cinderheart closed her eyes," O Christmas tree O' Christmas tree..." She trailed off. _She has forgotten the words._ Hollyleaf guessed. The high schooler was having trouble remembering the words as well.

"Thy leaves are so unchanging" Two voices belonging too Snowfur and Bluestar sounded from behind her.

The three girls continued to sing until almost everyone had joined in, "For every year this Christmas tree,

Brings to us such joy and glee.

Oh Christmas tree, Oh Christmas tree,

Such pleasure do you bring me!"

Hollyleaf smiled as the song ended at her friend's commitment to Christmas. Cinderheart was the only one out of all her friends that would do anything to keep Christmas going.

"WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEARRRRR!"


End file.
